Olor a ti
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: La Amortentia tiene diferentes olores para cada uno, y significan muchas cosas para cada quien. Para Scorpius, esos olores representan diferentes cosas vividas con Albus. (3/3)
1. Sabor a Whiskey de fuego

**Olor a ti por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter, no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

><p><em>Beteado por Leonor Charon Friki<em>

La imagen no me pertenece, sino a **Moonchaos. **Ese es su perfil en Deviantart.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero dedicar este Fic, a mis hermanos mayores <strong>Nochedeinvierno13-Friki<strong> y **James Potter-Scamander Friki.**_

**_Dedicatoria: _**_A __**Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**, por ser una pareja de sus favoritas, por ser una hermana mayor genial y por que la quiero mucho. A**James Potter-Scamender Friki**, porque este es mi primer Slash y se lo debo, en gran parte a él, gracias por haberme pervertido y por ser mi hermano mayor. _

* * *

><p>La Amortentia tiene aromas diferentes para cada uno, algunos les huele a bizcocho y a otros como regaliz. Para mí, Scorpius Malfoy, esos aromas son el whiskey de fuego, ropa limpia y tierra mojada. Seguramente te preguntaras por qué esos. Es simple, me recuerdan momentos compartidos con alguien, y ese alguien es, Albus Severus Potter.<p>

**Whiskey de Fuego**

Dos personas corrían velozmente entre los oscuros pasillos; sus caras llenas de sudor, intercambiaban miradas tanto al frente como atrás. Cuando al fin sintieron que ya no los perseguían, deteniéndose en una esquina oscura, se derrumbaron. En el sepulcral silencio que los cernía, ambos podían escuchar sus propias respiraciones. Al transcurrir algunos minutos el más bajo estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Lo viste Scor? —preguntó con una mirada inocente y juguetona— Te dije que esa fiesta estaría de locos.

El otro soltó un suspiro.

—Puede ser, pero te olvidas de algo —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—, ¡casi nos petrifican porque no habíamos sido invitados! —soltó de golpe exasperado, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y sacando un pequeño pañuelo de color rojo para secarse la frente empapada de sudor.

Albus se quedó en silencio y recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar sin fijarse en un lugar específico. Scorpius, por su parte, fijo su vista a su lado derecho; ya que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su acompañante. Extendió su mano en al aire para luego sonreír al sentir el cabello alborotado de su compañero. Después paso suavemente por su rostro, acariciándolo. Se detuvo cuando sus dedos tocaron su boca, solo para acercar sus rostros. Sus labios se unieron en un baile que para ellos parecía eterno.

—Sabes a _Whiskey de Fuego_, Al —comento Scorpius, mientras su lengua le recorría sus propios labios.

Aún en la oscuridad, Scorpius estaba más que seguro que Albus estaba sonrojado, lo conocía bastante bien. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el calor de Albus, ya que este lo estaba abrazando; luego se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Se removió incomodo pero sin soltarse del "abrazo" Aspiro el aroma de Whiskey que residía en el aire, sus parpados empezaban a cerrársele, por lo que dejándose llevar por ese aroma, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo*.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja, espero les guste y no sean tan malos.

**Morfeo* **Es el dios del sueño en la mitología griega. Por eso cuando digo que Scorpius se entregaba a él, me refería que se entregaba al sueño, por si no quedo muy claro.

_"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores" ATT: Yo_


	2. Olor a Ropa limpia

****Olor a ti por Angie Friki Balck****

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter, no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ropa limpia<strong>

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, su cara tenía ojeras debidas a que se había desvelado estudiando hasta tarde anoche. Su caminar torpe y ojos cristalinos denotaban el gran cansancio que lo cernía; sin embargo, él trataba de erguirse todo lo que podía sujetando su libro de pociones. Diviso un sitio cómodo lleno de césped verde, tiro su libro y se dejó caer pesadamente en el césped mientras cerraba sus ojos de a poco.

De pronto sintió un peso en su estómago, parpadeo confundido para mirar debajo de él, y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Volvió a recostar su cabeza respirando tranquilamente, sin darle mucha importancia al chico que ahora fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Te sucede algo Scor? —le preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por la cara mientras suspiraba.

—Lo siento Al, pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor —dijo, mientras se levantaba apartando bruscamente a Albus.

Desapareció por un pasillo dejando estupefacto a Albus. Este, se levantó y observo confundido un trozo de papel en el suelo, sonrió entusiasmado ante una idea que cruzaba su mente, mientras desaparecía por el lado contrario.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

A Scorpius le había dolido en el alma haberle hablado así a Albus, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y ahora que lo recordaba debía ir hacia su habitación, camino a paso lento hasta llegar a las habitaciones verde y plata de su casa, Slytherin. Dejo caer sus libros en el suelo de su cuarto, se desabrocho la corbata y cuando disponía a tomar la pila de ropa sucia, su sorpresa fue grande al ver, lo que antes había sido una pila de basura, ahora era una pila de ropa limpia y doblada correctamente.

Aspiro el aroma que residía en el aire…. _Ropa limpia._

Se acercó allí, y su corazón se encogió. Pues ahí, encima de la ropa, había una carta doblada a la mitad de color naranja y dorado. La carta tenía escrita dos palabras que dejaron a Scorpius sin aliento.

_Lo siento_

_Albus S.P_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Con este capítulo me puse un poco más dramática, espero les guste.

_"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores" ATT: Yo_


	3. La Flor de la esperanza: Jazmín

**Olor a ti por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter, no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jazmín<strong>

Scorpius se deslizaba elegantemente entre los pasillos de Hogwarts; en su ojo derecho era evidente un moretón, tenía una mirada fría y distante mientras soltaba bufidos a cada tanto. El chico a su lado, Albus, tenía el cabello negro alborotado y los ojos cristalinos. Miraba divertido cada vez que Scorpius soltaba alguna maldición al aire contra su hermano. Pues sí, James, el hermano de Albus, los había descubierto en uno de sus encuentros "casuales" en el depósito.

Primero los había insultado a ambos; luego había golpeado a Scorpius, lo que explicaba su moretón y, al final había amenazado al rubio de que si le hacía algo a su hermano lo lanzaría desde su escoba. Albus había observado todo entre divertido y asustado; por suerte su hermano se tranquilizó luego de unos minutos, había entrado en razón. Eso, y una poción que le dio su prima Rose, por si alguien los descubría. Su hermano trato de persuadirlo de que "eso" no era correcto, pero él amaba a Scorpius y nadie se interpondría entre ellos, ni siquiera James.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Scorpius, después de que James dijera esas palabras, se había puesto muy pálido. Al salir de clases ni siquiera lo espero, y ahora estaba tratando de llamar su atención sin mucho éxito.

—Scor, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó altamente preocupado.

El otro lo vio de reojo, soltando otro bufido.

—No me pasa nada, enano —enano, Albus se preocupó, Scorpius solo le dijo así cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Dejo de seguirlo, y para su tristeza, Scorpius no volteo. Lo último que vio fue cuando él desapareció.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Albus se veía deprimido, no había comido bien esas últimas semanas, y James se sentía culpable. Trato de animarlo un poco, regalándole una playera por su cumpleaños —que era ese día—, pero solo hizo que se entristeciera más.

—Te prometo que te sentirás mejor Al —le susurró alejándose hacia su clase—Te lo prometo.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Albus se encontraba en el depósito que había guardado tantos momentos especiales para él. Se entristeció al recordarlos todos. Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla, ese día era muy importante para él, Scorpius le había hecho una promesa pero al parecer no la cumpliría. Aún así, aguardo allí la noche, sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Cuando despertó, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba el sol. Se removió incomodo mientras se levantaba.

_No llego…_

Fue lo que pensó antes de darse cuenta que allí, envuelto en una tela color verde esmeralda se encontraba una pequeña flor de Jazmín.

Albus sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo él cumplió su promesa. Y no solo eso, esa pequeña flor era una silenciosa esperanza de que todo estaría bien.


End file.
